


Detention

by fuckingoodtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Lolicon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Emily pushes her teacher just one step too far.
Kudos: 344





	Detention

“Miss Mathews, I’m sick of this behavior. You’ve just earned yourself detention this afternoon. Stay after class.”

Emily glares bloody murder at Mr. Anderson but says nothing more as he goes back to teaching the lesson. She hadn’t done anything that bad! Shooting a dirty look towards her friend Karen, who had been just as disruptive but hadn’t gotten into trouble, she settles into the reality of her lost afternoon.

As her last class of the day, Emily just remains in her seat while the others file out, giving her sympathetic looks on their way. Mr. Anderson is known for keeping people for hours in his detentions, scrubbing floors and other manual labor. If he makes her break a nail, she is done.

“Miss Mathews, come here,” Mr. Anderson orders as he stands in front of his desk. Scowling, Emily goes to stand before him and waits to find out what bullshit punishment he has for her. “I bet you think it’s funny, interrupting class for everyone else.”

“Sure,” she says, folding her arms under her generous bust. “Maybe if you weren’t so boring I wouldn’t have to.”

“Tell me. What do you think happens to girls who don’t learn anything in school?”

Emily blinks with surprise, having not expected that sort of question. “What?”

“I’m serious. What do you think happens?” He pauses for her answer and when she stubbornly gives none, finishes with, “They end up on their knees in dirty alleys with a cock up every hole.”

Shocked by the language, Emily misses his movement until Mr. Anderson has her bent over his desk. His big hand grips the back of her neck as he presses his hips up against her ass.

“Hey!”

“Is this what you want for yourself?” Mr. Anderson asks, starting to hump against her and despite all her indignant anger, she feels herself starting to warm up even faster than her senior boyfriend’s fumbling touch does. “This isn’t even the worst of it. What happens when someone treats you like a real slut and knocks you up?”

“I’m on the pill!” she snarls back and jumps when he slaps his free hand against one firm cheek. The sudden pain goes straight to her cunt and she flushes at the way her body’s reacting.

“For now,” he says, rubbing over her stinging cheek. “And when your pimp decides he’d rather sell the experience of fucking a pregnant girl, what then?”

He’s still humping her, steady and firm rocks of his hips that have her imagining more. Her fingers dig into the wood of his desk as he slides his hand under her short skirt and squeezes her ass. She’d made sure it was just long enough not to get in trouble but now it makes it easy for him to get at her flesh. Her words are gone, caught between anger and a growing want she’d not felt before. When his fingers slide down between her thighs and rub against her panties against her needy pussy, she moans.

“Hm. I think you’re enjoying this.”

“Fuck you!”

“Maybe you need a practical example of what you should be working to avoid.”

Emily only has a second to wonder what he means when his fingers slide past her panties and into her. Gasping, she shivers as two stretch her hole and dig into her, seeking out her g-spot with determination. She didn’t realize she was this wet and now the wet sound of his fingers moving inside her is mostly all she can hear.

“Already such a slut,” Mr. Anderson mutters but when he presses up against her ass, she can feel the harder line of his cock freed and so big. He pulls down her panties, shoving them to her knees as he keeps fingering her dripping cunt. The heated rod that slides along her ass crease has her groaning almost as much as his fingers.

“Mr… Mr. Anderson, sir,” she moans, starting to rock back on his hand.

“So this is all I needed to do to get a little respect,” he says with amusement. His fingers pull free of her but immediately she feels the thick head of his cock at her entrance. It spreads her folds to delve inside before she can even think to protest, every inch stretching her wider as she stares wide eyed at the chalk board. He goes all the way in with one long, steady thrust and she gasps as his dick head pushes up against her cervix. She’s never had anyone this big before!

“Well, at least your body is well suited for this work,” Mr. Anderson says and then starts to move. He makes slow, shallow thrusts at first and her heart pounds in her chest when he finally shoves all the way inside again. The unexpected pleasure of his thick rod bottoming out in her is overwhelming. Mr. Anderson grips her hips firmly as he starts to really go after her, pulling out almost all the way only to slam the full length of his throbbing cock into her wet canal. She usually can’t come without at least a little touching to her clit but Emily’s well on her way to creaming all over the thick rod piercing her body.

“Sir, sir yes,” she groans and gasps as he snaps into her harder.

“Tighter than I’d think from the slutty clothes you wear,” he says as he pounds her needy pussy. “Just waiting for someone to bend you over and take you like a bitch.”

“Yes! Yes, just like that. Sir, fuck me like a slut!”

Mr. Anderson bends over her as he lets loose, fucking her hard enough that it almost hurts over just how good it is being used like this. She hardly notices when her culmination hits because he keeps jackhammering into her soaked hole the entire time.

“Might as well use you properly if you’re prepared for it,” Mr. Anderson grunts and then she feels the first rope of cum shoot up against her cervix. The way he fills her just brings her right into another orgasm and she sobs as he keeps fucking her hard and fast. When he finally pulls out of her, Emily thinks it’s over until she feels the firm, wet head against her asshole.

“Sir!” Emily’s eyes snap wide but he ignores her and instead starts pushing. Her muscles give way surprisingly easily with as wrecked as he’d already made her and her own juices slick the way for the head to pop inside. Emily pants for breath, not believing this is happening. She hadn’t even let her boyfriend in there before!!

Mr. Anderson doesn’t care what her objections might be as he shallowly rocks in her, digging deeper into her tight hole with every pass. Her pussy squelches with how wet she still is and how surprisingly good his dick feels filling her tight anal canal.

“Thought so, you little slut,” he mutters and she feels his sac slap against her pussy. The phantom sensation makes her shiver but she doesn’t have long to consider it as he starts fucking her again. It feels good but far away from the needs of her pussy. Every thrust has his sac slapping into her lower lips, not nearly enough to soothe her. Reaching down, Emily tries to finger herself for a little relief but Mr. Anderson grabs her hand to slam it back down onto the desk. “No. This isn’t about you, Miss Matthews. This is about your customer.”

He grabs her hips tight enough to bruise and pounds into her no longer virgin asshole with abandon. Every grunt tells her how good her body feels to him and she can’t help a surge of strange pride. Even with how needy her cunt is, dripping with his seed already, it’s still good and she starts pushing back into his thrusts to send him deeper into her.

Mr. Anderson pulls out and turns her around, catching her mouth with his to thrust his tongue indecently into it. His hands curl around her thighs and jerk her up against him only to sit her on the desk with her legs spread wide. His dick soon shoves back into her stretched asshole as he slams into her over and over. This time, he doesn’t stop her from rubbing her engorged clit and even slides three fingers into her drenched pussy to help her along. His other hand tears her button up open so he can palm one of her tits, rubbing his thumb along her hard nipple through her bra.

“Indecent little bitch,” he hisses at her, dragging her bra up to release her breasts so he can keep groping one and put his mouth on the other. With everything else, Emily can only groan and push into his touch, even as he bites down on her nipple hard. She comes with a cry and feels him dump his next load deep in her ass. The heat of it is so very good as she shakes with pleasure.

“Understand?” Mr. Anderson says as he stares down at her rumpled form. He stays deep in her ass and reaches up to cup both her breasts, rolling them hard in his fingers. It feels like he’s claiming her body piece by piece.

“Yes, sir,” she manages breathlessly.

“Am I going to have trouble from you again, Miss Mathews?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.”

She moans as he pulls out of her and feels his seed dribble from her used holes. Then he guides himself to her pussy and thrusts back inside.

“Now that the lesson is over,” he says, “It’s time for a reward.”

She’s so tired when he finishes with her, so stretched and full of cum, but the next day Emily’s volunteering to help Mr. Anderson clean at the end of the day. Everyone else stares and wonders just how bad the punishment had been to reform such a notorious problem child but Mr. Anderson just nods and thanks her for the assistance.

He leaves her just as ruined after.


End file.
